Hero at my balcony
by jelsa-all-the-way
Summary: Elsa is trapped inside and calls her knight in shining armor to brake her free. Will Jack help her or will he let her fall flat. (I hope not) One-shot just cause I was bored
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey_ guys, I was a little bored since non of my fave authors were updating and I couldn't really find the type of story wanted to read, so then I thought. Bloody hell man, I'm an author! So here is a one shot. Please note, the story is quiet similar to a gender swap yet completely different. They way it works is that Jack has got Elsa's mature personality, where as Elsa is more of the fun one. If you still don't get it, then let me explain it to you like this.**

**Elsa= cheeky, flirty and funny.**

**Jack= Mature, smart and calm.**

**Now I won't keep you long, to the story**

* * *

_Elsa_

It was just another normal day. The sun was shining bright out side but the thing that kills is that I was stuck inside since I was grounded. What did I do? I wasted $5,000 on shopping when my spending limit is 1,000. Ugh I hate being stuck inside! I looked around my room since I was pretty much bored out of my mind._ Maybe, I can do a prank call._ I smirked cheekily and sat up in bed, who should I call who should I call, ah ha! I dialed the person's number and heard a few ring until they answered. "Hello?" I heard Jack's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Jackie, it's me Elsie" I smiled.

"Hey Elsa," he just replied with a hint of smile in his voice.

"I'm having trouble with this stupid Maths assignment, can you help me" I lied and scrunched up my nose to hear hi answer.

"Uh sure, right now?"

"No, next year" I threw my head back and chuckled soundlessly at my own joke.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec" he hung up. I squealed and got off my bed, I was wearing a short brown skirt with shorts underneath, dark blue hoodie and matching converse. **(sort of like female 'Jackie' but with Elsa's face)** I grabbed my phone and about $50 and shoved them into my hoddie. I heard Jack's car being parked in the drive way and went out the french balcony. He wore a black and white check shirt and his usual khaki jeans. Before he could go to the door I hissed above him "Over here Romeo" I called not too loudly.

"Elsa, what are you-"

"I called you here so you can brake me out!" I hissed not wanting Mom to catch me out here.

"What?" he frowned.

"You heard me!" I snapped.

He sighed, "What if we get caught?" he whisper yelled.

"Then we're screwed"

"How am I even suppose to get you out?" he asked.

I smirked mischievously "Catch me". His eyes widened and he hissed even louder, "Are you crazy! I can't catch you, your about two feet high!"

"Oh come on Jackie, you can do it, I know you can" I winked.

"I'm not gonna do it!" he folded his arms stubbornly. I huffed in frustration, he can eighter catch me or not. I put one leg over the railing and steadied my balance so I wouldn't fall. "What are you doing!" he hissed.

"I, am escaping" I said as I tried to get my other leg over so my back was facing towards Jack. "Your gonna get yourself killed-"

"If you don't catch me" I cut him off. He remained silent knowing that I was not gonna back off. "Come on Romeo, I know you won't your Elsie die" I winked. I turned my head back towards my room, trying not to think about the height and slowly let go of the rail. I felt the air rushing quickly as I felt closer and closer to the ground until I finally let out a gasp when I felt Jack's arms catch me bridal style. "Don't scare me like that again" Jack whispered his breath tickling my cheek. I looked into his worried eyes and smirked, "I won't" I kissed his cold cheek softly. He stared at me, since I had only flirted with him and not kissed him.

"Are you gonna put me down now or should we stay like this a little longer" I whispered into his ear and he snapped back from his thoughts.

"Uh um, sorry" he put me down and scratched his head. I giggled and once again kissed his cheek, once I pulled back I noticed them going rosey and I giggled even more. He frowned, "What's so funny!"

"It's just a little kiss on the cheek, don't start blushing" I giggled. His frown turned into a mischievous smirk. Immediately I stopped laughing, I couldn't help but think how attractive he looked when he did that. "You should do that more often, maybe you might get 3 girlfriends or more with that smirk" I said with the same look on my face. "Nah, I only want only one" he said as he stepped closer to me. My smirk dropped and I felt my cheek's heating up.

"Wh-who?" I stammered. Before I knew it his lips came crashing into mine, I was surprised at his brave act since he had never done anything like this and was always stuck in his books. When I was starting to give in he broke the kiss, "I want you" he whispered. I bit my lip and looked down at my feet with blush crawling up my cheeks before crashing my lips into his. _I am sooooo doing this again_.


	2. Message

Hey fellas,

I know it's been a while but I needed to get a few things sorted.

As you all know, I had given up on Jelsa long ago. But now I'm back. But not with something you would expect. For quite some time now, a month and more, I've been writing another story.

The theme you could say is ver similar to Ice Witch vs SnowQueen but it is my own original story. But here's the reason I'm here guys. Guys I'm here because my story right now is on life support.

I'm not getting any feedback, ways to improve ore even very much attention either.

I'm just sick of being told that my story has potential and then left alone when I really need to see if I'm succeeding with the given potential or not. I need someone to help me out. I need you guys.

Ever since being a stupid fangirl who sat in the corner with her freaking IPod typing up sappy romance one shots and stories, my Fanfiction team has always been by my side.

and when I abondoned you guys, I've realised how much I missed you.

I've always been too shy, too awkward, too Chubby and too weird for everyone's taste. But I love you guys because you are always there to help me with any grammatical errors. You are always there to support me and right now I need it the most.

please

This is the link to my story:

my. /UiNb/ODypREiahC

I hope you enjoy it.

Title; The Meyer Brothers

Chapter;6 (plus prologue =7)

Author; TashasMythicalLand (me)

Thank you so your support so far, Thank you for this journey.

~TML~

xox


End file.
